


No One Here Deserves to Die

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of an AU where JD actually keeps his promise to Veronica about stopping the killing. Except he's having some trouble. Just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Here Deserves to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellesmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesmera/gifts).



> hi my name is ava and i'm actual heathers trash
> 
> Look okay jd and ronnie have been through so much they just need happiness and fanfiction is their chance let mE HAVE MY MOMENT

Dear Diary,  
School- and pretty much everything else- have been pretty great since JD's promise. It's like he just...changed. He's more affectionate, kinder to people...we even went on a date last night. An actual date. We saw Indiana Jones and went to dinner. It was like we're just normal. Like Heather and Kurt and Ram never happened. I think he's

Veronica's head jerked up as her window flew open. JD jumped in, his eyes wild. 

"Hey you," Veronica said with a gentle smile, taking off her monocle.

JD didn't respond, instead taking a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and putting one of the cigarettes between his lips. He brought the lighter up to his mouth and attempted to light it, but he was shaking too much. He let out a frustrated groan, letting the cigarette fall to the floor and threw the lighter against the wall. "Dammit Veronica!"

Veronica jumped at his raised voice. "What the hell JD?"

He threw his hands up. "How can you just...be? How can you just sit there when there's still assholes filthying the world?"

Veronica let that sink in. "Wait JD, what? I thought you were done?"

He dramatically shrugged and turned his back to her. "I tried, darling, I really did. But you know better than anyone, I'm fucked up. I can't be normal, it's not in my nature!" He spun back around to look at her. "Veronica, I love you. But I can't..."

"JD."

"I can't do this, I can't make you happy!"

Veronica stood and walked out from behind her desk. "JD."

"And I just hate myself, I hate myself because I don't know what's wrong with me and I love you and I just want you to be happy and I can never give that to you!"

"JD!"

He stopped and looked at her. "What, Veronica?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He walked over to her. "What Veronica? What do you-"

She cut him off by putting a hand to his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When she pulled away, his eyes were softer. 

"JD," she began, stripping him of his coat. "Breathe. Think." She continued by kissing him once more and taking his flannel off. "Killing people will not solve anyone's problems." Another kiss, and she took his hands and sat him on the bed. JD's eyes were getting watery. Veronica bent down in front of her boyfriend. A kiss to his hand, and she stood, getting on her knees on the bed behind him. "People think I'm a bitch sometimes. Do you think I deserve to die?" 

JD quickly shook his head. A kiss to his neck, and Veronica continued. "Neither does anyone else. People have bad days, insecurities." She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead. "That doesn't make them filthy, or worthy of death. It means they need a smile or a kiss or a hug." JD sighed, letting his girlfriend rub the stress from his shoulders. "As for you...well, you just need care, JD. You need someone to listen and love and care." She slid so she was sitting next to him, and tipped his face to look at hers. "I'm willing to do that for you."

JD blinked the away the glassiness from his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, JD. So much. I don't want you killing anyone, and I don't want you thinking all that about yourself."

He slowly nodded.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you Veronica. Not just for this, for...for caring. After my mom, no one ever cared enough to stop me from doing things, and you do. So thank you."

"Are you sure you're doing alright? 'Cause if not, I might just have to keep kissing you until you are..."

JD grinned. "In that case, I'm not better at all."

Veronica laughed and threw her arms around him.

He laughed into her kiss. "I love you, darling."


End file.
